Putting Sanity on Hold
by Sakimono
Summary: Sakura moves from suna junior high to Burning Leaves High in konoha, She is reunited with some old friends and makes a few new ones along the way. Soon, sakura finds herself fallling for Uchiha, Sasuke. Will she be able to catch herself? Does she want to


**Okay peeps! i got another fic comin your way! i think i'm gonna put fighting destiny on hold. Sorry blonde.mindblower it's just not going anywhere!**

**Anyway! I don't freakin own freakin naruto! (WAAAAAAH)**

**Heres Chappie 1**

Chapter 1

I Love Pizza!

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Sakura groaned. " Hai, Garra nii" she replied, sighing "we've been through this already! It's just school, it's not like I'm getting married. Jeez!"

Garra chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "i suppose you're right" he pulled her into one last hug before Sakura pulled away. "I'm just a phone call away if you need me"

TOOOOOOOT

Kimi, Sakura and Garra's mother, signaled with a honk from the car that it was time for her and Garra to depart. Garra waved back to his imoto as he walked down to their car.

"Ja ne, Oniisan!" Sakura called back, waiting until the car disappeared down the long, narrow road. She turned around and started her long walk up the academy steps.

Sakura stopped once she reached the big oak double doors just to do a quick check to make sure her uniform looked alright.

(a/n the girls uniform is a short, black skirt, a white blouse and white knee highs , and a pair of black Mary Janes. Sakura's hair is tied into a ponytail. USE YOUR IMAGINATION!) 

She grasped the handles of the doors and they swung open to reveal to her, a hallway full of busy teens. Some stuffing books into their locker, others were just hanging around talking to friends. Nothin much to look at.

Sakura proceeded to the office and when she arrived there she saw a busty blonde at a large desk, working on stacks and stacks of paperwork. She wore a look of concentration as she brandishing her pen as though it were a weapon.

"ah, is this where I pick up my schedule?" she asked, timidly.

The woman glanced up from her paperwork and smiled , "hai!" she replied, sifting through a pile of papers "you must be Haruno, Sakura! I've heard great things about you"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "um...you have?"

"Hai, Hai! Dachi san, Kimi chan, and i go way, way back!" she took out a paper and handed it to Sakura. "I'm Tsunade, the principal here at Burning Leaf".

Sakura smiled and gave a small bow "Arigato, Tsunade sama!" She thanked.

Tsunade gave her a dismissive wave "go and get yourself situated, classes start tomorrow morning!"

"Hai!" Sakura replied "Ja ne!"

She walked out into the hallway and looked over her schedule. She became so absorbed that she accidently collided with another student.

Sakura fell backwards and the boy just stumbled a bit. "Gomen, I wasn't paying attention to where i was going" she apologized. They both dusted themselves off.

The boy had jet black hair that bore a strong resemblance to the feathers on a chicken's ass.

"hn, no problem" was his response before he stepped aside and disappeared into the principal's office.

Sakura frowned and inner Sakura fumed.

**'Just one lousy hn! That mannerless bastard!'**

'you're right' Sakura thought back to her inner ' that was a bit rude, he could've moved out of the way, so it's partially his fault! he could have apologized or something.'

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes **'well, what'd you expect, did you get a good look at the girls in the hallway that were glaring at you? The guy is probably the Orlando Bloom of Burning Leaf'**

'True' She thought to herself as she made her way to her dorm.

She walked up 2 flights of stairs and down a hallway until she got to her room. She stuck the key in the lock and rotated it until she heard a click. She pushed it open and found a brown haired girl on one of the beds, reading a book.

She looked up and smiled "ohayo!" she greeted "you must be my new roommate!" sakura's inner, sweat dropped.

**'jeez, no shit sherlock' **

'Shut it!' Sakura mentally yelled at her inner.

"Um, hai! My name's Haruno, Sakura!" she replied, walking into the room and setting her stuff down on the other bed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tenten!" she replied, stowing her book in the little bookshelf by her bed.

"Nice to meet you, too!" sakura unzipped her bag and began stuffing her clothes into the extra dresser and the closet.

"Here, you look like you could use a little help with that" Tenten offered, walking over.

"Arigato, that would help a lot!" She replied, shaking out her arms before stuffing a mound of folded shirts into the drawers.

"So" tenten started as she put away some jeans "this your first year?" she asked.

Sakura nodded "Hai, the only people i really know here are probably...Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, from Suna Junior High " she stowed some socks in another drawer before continuing. "Their parents had to move, since their companies set up new plants in Konoha" she explained.

Together, they unpacked her stuff in about 10 minutes.

"Hey, Sakura chan, wanna meet some of my friends!" Tenten exclaimed, happily.

Sakura smiled "sure!" she gestured towards the door "lead the way!"

Tenten lead her out the door and down to the ground level. They walked down the sidewalk and into a small coffee shop on the corner.

"Oi! Guys, over here!" Tenten yelled behind the counter. "I got someone i want ya to meet!"

"We're comin, Jelly Rolls!" a voice from in the back room called.

Tenten frowned "that's not funny Uzumaki!" she yelled back.

A blonde haired boy in a black shirt that said 'If You Can Read This Shirt, You're Too Close' popped up from behind the counter. "hey Tenten! The usual?" he greeted before he saw Sakura.

"Who's this?" He asked Tenten.

"This is my new roommate, Haruno, Sakura!" she explained.

The boy held out a hand for her to shake "nice to meet ya! It's about time Tenten had to share her room!" he gave Sakura a boyish grin "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura shook his hand and smiled " Haruno, Sakura" she replied.

"did someone Say SAKURA?!?!?"another voice called from the back room. Just then, our favorite pineapple head popped out from behind the door. "Sakura!" he exclaimed.

"Shikamaru kun!" sakura exclaimed, tackling him in a hug. He chuckled.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" he picked himself up and dusted his pants off.

"I got a scholarship! I'm Tenten chan's new roommate!" Sakura chirped.

"that's good to know!" he replied turning to Tenten "so, where are we going tonight?" he asked.

She shrugged "i thought we'd just get pizza and hang out at the Uchiha's room" she replied. The door opened and the little bells on it made a little tinkling sound "speak of the devil" she murmured as the guy that sakura bumped into earlier walked into the small coffee shop.

"Oi, Uchiha, have ya met Sakura yet?" Naruto called over to the boy as he walked over. He looked in her direction.

"yeah, ran into her in the halls" he replied in an almost amused voice. Sakura blushed, recalling their little run in by the office. He smirked.

"Teme, whatever you have stuck up your ass, it's gotta be sideways" naruto commented.

BONK

A Brown haired guy bashed him over the head with a mug "baka" he reprimanded monotonously.

He glanced toward Sakura " Hyuuga, Neji, nice to meet you, Sakura san" he greeted, walking to the register to take someone's order.

Tenten rolled her eyes "Sakura chan, this is Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Haruno, Sakura" she introduced, "Did i miss anything?"

"Hinata chan!" naruto exclaimed, "she took the day off, she said she'd meet us at Sasuke Teme's for pizza."

"Alright then" Shikamaru sighed "lets close this place and get going".

"Yoshi!" Naruto replied, saluting him. Sakura giggled. Looks like this place wasn't half bad! She Loved Pizza!

**Alright! This was my first A/U Highschool fic so review and tell me what ya think. I have no idea what happens at an academy, i'm just winging it so go easy on me!**

**Do your poor Author a favor and review! i need reviews people! They're what make me write when i feel like chucking the computer out the window! JEEZ! **


End file.
